


The Gaggle of soccer moms

by Im_a_happy_accident



Series: The gaggle of soccer moms! [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, Comedy, Drama, F/F, F/M, Gay Male Character, M/M, Multi, Romantic Comedy, Soccer Moms, cherry is a mess, its kinda like mean girls, teddy has no clue whats going on, zack is a gen z mood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-01-25 23:50:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21364717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_a_happy_accident/pseuds/Im_a_happy_accident
Summary: Teddy and her two children, Zack and cherry. are getting ready for there new school year when a sudden encounter with a group of soccer moms throws of there whole year. will this family survive this drama, or will they get to caught up in it.
Relationships: Original Character(s) & Other(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: The gaggle of soccer moms! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540234
Kudos: 1





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first story i am posting on here, im still in school so updates wont be very consistent but i will do my best.

Streets blur past the car window as Zack looks out the window dissociating from the world. "Another new school year" thought Zack in a tired voice. yawning he looks up from the window. cherry his sister is bouncing up in down her skirt flowing with her. "his sister was always a bit excitable" he thunk amusingly. "you know if you actually slept at night you would be as exited as your sister" his mom teddy said to him wall looking through the car mirror. "i highly doubt it" Zack said in a bored voice. every thing went quite.

Pulling up to the school, Zack thought"this it"

**This is were we begin. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey, I'm trying to make the chapter longer, but I just deleted the whole chapter so I don't know if this one will be that long.lso, check out my Tumblr @imahappyacident I don't post anything about my story but if you like vidoe game you might like it.

Zacks's sister cherry was vibrating with excitement. "aren't you excited Zack," cherry exclaimed, "this is your first day of high school". it indeed was his first day. cherry never missed a chance to rub it in his face that she was older by a year. Zack just rolled his eyes at his sister's grinning face. Zack was reaching for the car door when his mom teddy called out to him, "not going to give me a hug goodbye " '"Oh sorry" said Zack reaching over to give her a hug. Zack finally made it out of the car walking to the school.

Walking up to the doors of the giant two-story brick building, Zack's stomach filled with dread. since it was his first day and there is only one high school. he knew literally no one. skyline high school is the biggest school he's ever seen its only a two-story building but it's so big it looks like a castle. with it two side pillars it's hard not to look intimidating. he thought all of this while he was walking to the door, but he soon reached them. he was somewhat hoping that the walk over there would last forever. he opens the doors and heads inside. 

he walks in with cherry following behind him. she, however, goes off as soon as she sees her friends, he tries to find his locker. he is number 83. "78, 79, 80," he thought to look at all the numbers he finds it eventually and opens it to put all his stuff in it luckily for him he got the top locker. he checks his schedule and it says he has English in room 51. He walks down the white-walled hallway looking for room 51. he had to weave through a crowd of people. "they all have naturally colored hair," he tough "I hope my blue hair won't be a problem with the dress code". Zack had dyed his hair navy blue a couple weeks ago. while he was thinking this he made it to room 51.

carefully he opens the door and creeps in. the room is packed with people and the only seats that are open are in the front. "this is just my luck" he tough dejectedly as he takes the seat closest to the door. "now we wait" he whispered to himself writing for the teacher to arrive. luckily for him, it only took a few minutes for that door to open again, as a lady with brown hair that was cut to her shoulders walked in. she walked up to the whiteboard that was in the front of the room and wrote "Mrs. Jone" she put down her marker and looked at us as she spoke "this is what you will call me," she stared directly at us"nothing else" she stated firmly. "a good this type of teacher." Zack thought sarcastically.

"Now let's get introductions out of the way," she stated "who wants to go first" A boy in the back raised his hand at record speed. "Okay, you then" the teacher spoke. the boy with brown stood up and started speaking."Hi! my name is Wade Watson" He gave everyone a bright smile. "um.. I play basketball, and I like the color red" he finished. "thank you, Mr. Watson next" this went on for a while until it was my turn. 

Zack started to stand up as everyone looked at him, he was sweating bullets. "um... well my name is Zack Walsh,'" he started "I like to um.. I like to read and do um... I like to paint" zack quickly sat down as he finished introducing himself. "alright well now that that's over," the teacher stated firmly "let us begin class" Zack sat in his chair paying half attention to what the teachers saying. "oh god that was so awkward," he worried "this day going to be awful" he though pessimistically. 


	3. Chapter 3

English had to be the worst class zack thought, "it had to be" he consoled himself as he walked to his next class, "which one next," he thought himself, that thought, however, was interrupted by someone shouting his name. 

"hey! zack." slowly he turned around. it was the brown-haired boy who introduced himself first. "hello.." zack said warily. "hi!" the brown-haired boy exclaimed, "I don't know if you remember, but my names wade its nice to meet you.". zack only nodded feeling a bit overwhelmed by the boy. "what is your next class" wade inquired. 'shit what is my next class!' panicked zack. he quickly checked his schedule. "I have um... science with Mr. Miller," he stated with a bit of a questioning tone. "cool dude!" exclaimed wade, "we have the same class!" wade beamed. zack didn't notice this before but wade had the most attractive blue eyes. they shine so brightly that zacks brown eyes look like a void. "hey let's walk together" the blue-eyed boy offered. zack still in shock just nodded. 

they started to slowly walk to their next class.  
zack eyes kept finding themselves staring at wade. wade has such traditionally manly features, a sharp jaw, a muscular body, overall he is very handsome. "wait what am I thinking" zack flushed. "I just met him," he thought, "wait! he's also a guy!" he started to internally panicking. "hey!" someone shouted "did you hear me" looking up he realized it the very boy he was thinking about. "I said were here" the boy stated in a lower voice. looking around he realized, sure enough, they were right outside of there science class. coughing awkwardly zack made his way inside. wade following directly behind him confused.

As zack made his way into the classroom he realized they were early there wasn't anyone there. wade looked like he wanted to say something but before he could zack booked it to the back left corner of the class taking the seat there. wade looked very confused but he just shrugged taking the seat right next to zack. "fuck!" zack thought, "i didn't think of that.". "so do you have any siblings?" wade asked. "...what?" zack thought out loud confused. "it's an ice breaker so... do you have any siblings?" the boy replied. "um.. one shes my older sister her name is cherry" zack stated wearily. "Cherry huh.. that's a weird name" wade said kinda fascinated. Their conversation went on until the teacher arrived, this is the happiest zacks ever been in a social situation. I wonder what's happening


End file.
